She,The Final Weapon
by Jugo de Limon
Summary: Ella, siendo tan protectora, acepto jugar a los soldados. Sin embargo, no sabe en lo que se ha metido. HISTORIA EN ADOPCION. Envíen un PM
1. Prologo

_lo se, lo see... diran "esta vieja como...! y ni siquiera ha terminado sus 3 historias " perdooon! pero...es que.. no puedo evitarlo.._

_las otras historias estan en..bueno...las he descontinuado..pero es que simplemente no me llega la inspiracion especialmente para las otras historias. un tema viene a mi mente, y en seguida quiero plasmarlo como otro fanfic, o un dibujo._

_bueno...esta historia...les parecera una loca idea. (como a mi) porquee...yo al principio hice un boceto de un titan (no diré cual) y luego me dije a mi mima 'que tal si hago un fanfic de esto?' y puess...taaaráaan! jajaja_

_bueno. espero que disfruten su lectura. es solo el prologo. primero quiero la aceptacion de los lectores -_

* * *

**_'Prologo'_**

****

Un día nublado, densamente nublado. Unos de esos días extraños en el cual muchas personas sienten una extraña depresión.

Nuestros titanes se encontraban luchando contra unos de los cuantos villanos que les causaba problemas un tanto seguido, un tanto difícil de derrotar, pero nada que nuestros titanes no controlen.

Starfire se encontraba en los aires, dando toda su fuerza al lanzar sus starbolts contra Plasmus. La joven alienígena no le daba oportunidad alguna para contraatacar. Robin ya dándole la señal a Starfire para que terminase su ataque, Raven procede a darle el ataque final.

Mientras tanto, un hombre con un peculiar traje verde, se ocultaba entre unos callejones cercanos en donde la pelea, observando la batalla. Aquel hombre le sonríe a su acompañante, otro hombre, solo que un tanto mayor; canoso, que portaba un esmoquin.

El último solo voltea a ver al hombre del traje verde, con un 'aire' de preocupación o algo de tristeza.

"¿En verdad tenemos que hacerlo? No tiene porque ser e…" El hombre de mayor edad es interrumpido por su acompañante.

"Señor, no nos queda otra alternativa. Yo solo estoy acatando ordenes." El otro asiente con la cabeza, ya resignándose. El hombre mira nuevo, ahora viendo a los Titanes como vencedores, y también como felicitaban a las chicas por ser quienes hicieron el mayor trabajo. Con esto se da media vuelta, y ambos se marchan.

Al llegar nuestros distinguidos héroes a su amada Torre, en el suelo se encuentra una carta blanca. Todos los titanes se muestran curiosos ante tal carta. Robin la toma, y comienza a leerla..

* * *

Omití la parte de la pelea, porque no sabia como escribirla xD solo imaginense...la escena de la pelea de plasmus en el capitulo The End.

Para mi, esto se me hizo demasiado corto como para ser un prologo. pero..bueno... creo que empezaré a escribir el capitulo 1 ahora.

Gracias 9 Musas en el olimpo!...Excepto a la Musa Talia...eso me recuerda...quiero descargarme una cancion del OST de Hercules xD ooooh Melpómene, yo te imvocoo! hahaha lol. (espero que entiendan mitologia Griega xD)

bueno, con esto, me despido -

Reviews, porfavor


	2. Todo comienza

ok. ok. tuve una larga usencia aqui en , y realmente lo siento. pero si se darán cuenta... estuve leyendo sus historias XD y dejando reviews como loca

ok. algunos dijeron que era "she, the Ultimate weapon" respecto al nombre, pero yo lo cambie para "Final" porquee...lol. lo descubrirán.

Y sii!!!!! es un crossover con el anime "Saikano" . y si no lo han visto... veanlo o lean algun spoiler para que entiendan este crossover XD

bueno, solamente otra disculpa por mi ausencia.Ahora continuen y disfruten su lectura :) 

**_

* * *

_**

**_Flash Back_**

_Al llegar nuestros distinguidos héroes a su amada Torre, en el suelo se encuentra una carta blanca. Todos los titanes se muestran curiosos ante tal carta. Robin la toma, y comienza a leerla…_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

_

* * *

_

**_'Todo Comienza...'_**

Robin aclaró su garganta para leerle a sus demás compañeros.

'Titanes:

Lamento informarles que un miembro importante de su equipo debe ser transferido a nuestro ejército debi…'

"**¿¡EJERCITO!?"** preguntaron los cinco Titanes presentes.

"porque tengo un mal presentimiento…?" se preguntó a si misma Starfire.

"Esto debe ser una broma…y mucho peor de las que yo hago!" exclamó Chico Bestia, totalmente sorprendido.

Robin continuó leyendo por su propia cuenta, y cada vez que continuaba su lectura, se notaba más su enfado.

"Robin….por favor… dinos de quien se trata?" Pregunto Starfire, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Robin.

"Yo…"

Los cuatro titanes se alarmaron "**¿¡TU?!**" le reguntaron al unisono.

"…NO!..Quise decir…ess..." Robin, del enfado, destroza la carta, angustiando más a los otros Titanes.

"NINGUN EJERCITO SEPARARÁ A MI EQUIPO!" grito Robin, totalmente colérico, destrozando cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Los Titanes, al ver totalmente…loco, optaron por no acercársele, solo le decían de lejos que se tranquilizara, pero sin éxito alguno.

"Robin! Basta…" Grito Raven "…por favor…" Robin, instantáneamente, se detiene. El ve a su alrededor todas las cosas en el suelo, se sonroja y murmura un "Demonios…"

"y bien Robin… ¿Quién es el que irá?" Preguntó Cyborg, cruzándose de brazos, viendo un poco del desastre que ocasiono Robin.

Robin guardo silencio un momento y después habló con voz queda, apenas audible "…Raven…." el resto de los Titanes inmediatamente voltean a ver a su compañera, preocupados.

"…yo?" Le pregunto, exaltada. "Yo… " Raven baja la vista al suelo, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

"Descuida, no dejaremos que te…" dijo Cyborg, al ser interrumpido por Robin.

"La carta decia que la Liga había aceptado." Los titanes se sobresaltaron. No podían oponerse contra las órdenes de sus superiores. Robin suspira "si, decía que la liga ya les habían dado el permiso de traslado de Raven."

"La Liga nunca haría algo así. Tu lo sabes!" exclamó Chico Bestia, enojado.

"¿Que más decía carta?" le pregunto Raven a Robin.

"Cosas nada importantes. También decía que podías visitarnos cuando quisieras, solo que ya no portarías tu uniforme del equipo Titán." Robin cierra fuertemente sus puños.

"¿Que más decía el papel?" le pregunto Starfire.

"Tiene que irse mañana, a las 6 am. Descuida, Raven, ya veremos co…"

"iré." Interrumpió la joven Titán. Los demás titanes la miran confundidos.

"No dejaré que te vayas. Te necesitamos." Le dijo Robin, triste.

"Descuida, yo me las arreglaré después con el imbésil que me puso en el ejercito." Dijo con furia, apretando sus puños cerrados "Además, creo que no tengo salida." Raven sonríe. "Ya veraz que todo estará bien, aparte, los puedo venir a visitar, según la carta."

"¿Estas completamente segura? Si deseas no ir, nosotros nos las arreglaremos para que no vayas. " Intentó convencerla Robin.

"Estoy segura. Además…se supone que ayudo a las personas en mi estado actual, haría lo mismo si me fuera al ejercito."

"RAVEEEEEN!!!!" Rompió en llanto Starfire y en seguida abrazo a Raven. Raven, claro, sentía que se rompían algunos huesos, pero correspondió el abrazo.

"Bien, como es el ultimo día de Raven aquí en la torre… ¿Porque no salimos a cenar una pizza e ir al cine?" les pregunto Cyborg ya con las llaves de su automóvil en mano.

Y dicho esto, los titanes salen de la torre a disfrutar del resto del día.

_

* * *

_

_...sin saber lo que le espera a Raven!!! (risa malevola)_

_ok. ok. para los que han visto saikano, sabrán que cambie un poco la historia. pero...hum... como lo digo?? Raven no podia estar en el ejercito en secreto, ella, perteneciendo a un equipo, los demas tenian que saber su estado en el ejercito. bueno, eso es lo que almenos yo pienso._

**_Uds que piensan?? un RaeXRob o un RaexBB ???_**

_porfavoorr... reviews sii? me motivan a continuar XD y asi me harán saber su opinión :)_

_bueno, gracias por leer!_

_lo se, es corto el episodio._


	3. Nos Vemos

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

**5:30 AM** marcaba su reloj digital. Se mete a la ducha, dispuesta a disfrutar tal vez una de sus ultimos baños calientes.

**5:50 AM** "QUE?" Se pone su ropa interior mas cómoda. Busca como puede algún otro tipo de ropa que no fuese su uniforme. Se peina y lava sus dientes lo mas rápido que pudiese. Hace unos estiramientos para alejar de una buena vez por todas la pereza que aun aclamaba por ella.

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

"Raven! Dios, apresurate! Los bastardos del ejército no tardan. Creí que eras puntual, pero ya veo que no." Gritó Robin, quien estaba en la habitación de Raven, justo frente a su puerta.

"POR AZAR, RICHARD! es demaciado temprano para que me estes reprochando. Lárgate"

Robin golpeó la puerta, con frustración.  
Silencio total.

"2 minutos, _Rachel_." Ella mordió su carnoso labio inferior. Como odiaba ella que le llamasen Rachel! Robin dió en el blanco.

Raven abre su puerta, con una mirada aprensiva "...Mira, se que estas nervioso... y sabes que soy empatica! asi que, porfavor, intenta calmarte. Soy como una esponja!"

Robin solo se limita a entrar al oscuro lugar y ayudarle con sus pocas maletas "Entendido, señorita."

Ambos van por el corredor para llegar a la salida, silenciosos, nerviosos, muy inconfortables. La mente de ambos estaba hecha un caos, especialmente la del lider. Furia, confusion, tristeza; y un sin fin de sentimientos similares.

Raven, por el otro lado, solo estaba un tanto nerviosa por no saber lo que le esperaría. "_Es el ejército_" Penso "_No habrá ningún entrenamiento mas duro que los que nos pone Robin, pero...es el ejército!_"

"No esperes que te traten como princesa, Raven." Continuó Robin, como si hubiese escuchado cada pensamiento de ella. Raven asiente con un simple movimiento de su cabeza.

Se detuvieron ambos, y bajaron las maletas. Estaban todos ahi, sin excepcion, para despedir a Raven.

"RAVEN! AMIGA MIA! TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR TANTO!" Starfire abraza con tanto sentimiento a Raven, que esta última, no sabia si debia pararla por el dolor, o seguir.

"Hey Star, vamos, yo tambien quiero abrazarla" Starfire la suelta, y Cyborg la abraza con el mismo afecto, pero sin duda, mucho menos doloroso. "No olvides de escribir cada semana, nena"

"Bien, lo hare. No se preocupen, yo estare bien" Les sonrió "_realmente los voy a extrañar_" pensó. No le gustaba el sentimentalismo, pero realmente sentía que les haría falta.

"Se que vas a extrañar mis bromas, pero..." Raven giró sus ojos brillantes "...te voy a echar de menos, en verdad" la abraza, y ella le corresponde.

Suena el timbre de la torre. Todos se congelan al instante. Raven fue la primera en reaccionar y abre la puerta. A lo lejos se podia ver un helicóptero verde, sin duda, del tan mencionado ejército.

Ella se voltea hacia sus amigos, les dedica una pequeña pero significante sonrisa "Nos vemos" y asi, se aleja con los hombres que la escoltarían; donde quien-sabe-que cosas le harian.

Y de pronto, todos sintieron un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

_Haha! _

_despues de quien sabe cuantos años, me puse a vagar por el rincon de los recuerdos, y termine aqui!  
y en la busqueda de viejos fanfics... encontre los mios! olvidados!  
**no recordaba que tenia fanfics!  
**Igualmente, los voy a borrar porque... ay no, guacala. no no no no_


	4. Nightwing

_**Hola, pequeño mundo!  
Lamento decepcionarlos con la historia.**_

_**La historia tiene algo o casi nada crossover. No me centrare en los otros personajes de la otra historia, ni nada de eso.  
A lo mejor aparecen, aun no estoy segura. Pero a lo mejor sera puro cameo. Lo que si tomaré de Saikano es la trama. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura  
**_

* * *

_Raven P.O.V_

"Por aquí, por favor" Dijo uno de los hombres que me escoltaba a mi asiento en aquel helicóptero.

Una vez instalada en mi asiento, miré a aquél hombre fríamente. Si no era mi día, tampoco iba a ser el tuyo, hijo de perra. Lo se, es un pensamiento egoísta,pero no lo puedo evitar.

"¿Cuál es mi función en todo esto?" Como siempre, sin rodeos. El hombre me devolvió la mirada, intentando intimidarme. ¿Alguien dijo 'duelo de miradas'? Iluso. Me hubiese gustado reírme en tu cara.

"¿Qué no tienes claro?"

"¿Porqué yo?" insistí.

"Tus habilidades no son un secreto para nosotros. Se que lo tienes muy presente." Se detuvo un momento, como si estuviera analizando de nuevo la información. Continuó. "Tus dones son esenciales." callo.

No me dijo como podría ayudar con mis _dones_, pero no soy tonta. Sé muy bien como pudiese ayudar, y el también. Hago un escudo para proteger a los soldados, o podría curar a los caídos (aunque ciertamente esto no podría hacerlo. Caería en la fatiga al curar al menos unos 10, calculo) o ¿querían que cocinara? tal ves, ¿necesitaban tener a una chica presente solo para complacer su vista? cerré mis ojos ante tal disparate.

De improvisto, otro hombre que no reconocí me dejó un arma en mis piernas, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me mordí mi labio superior. ¿Usaría un arma? Dude de nuevo de mi función en todo este lío. ¡Creí que solo estaría ahí para curar, no matar! Además, no necesito un pedazo de metal para matar. No lo necesito, y el simple hecho de recordarlo me estremece.

El hombre me miro curioso, esperando por alguna respuesta de mi parte. No era ni un hombre, era un joven. Maso menos de la edad de Garfield.

Garfield. Ah, extraño a mis amigos.

No me dí cuenta cuando se detuvo el helicóptero, o cuando el niño dejo de mirarme. Me levanté, sin mas, y agarre mis maletas.

"No necesitas llevarla. Los reclutas lo harán por ti." Sentenció uno de mis escoltas.

"No es necesario. Creo que ya tengo la edad para cargar mis propias maletas, no cree?" No me dijo nada. Dio la orden a otro joven de por ahí, y enseguida tomo mis maletas. Me miró, esperando a que lo siguiera. Suspiré. ¿Me queda de otra?.

"Gracias" le dije. Puede ser que no este de humor, pero no soy una desgraciada mal educada. ¡Por Azar, nunca!

Después de tanto caminar, por fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Abrió la puerta y dejó las maletas en el suelo.

"A las 10 en punto en el campo de tiro" Su mirada era fuerte, decidida. Estaba muy, muy rígido; sus ojos mirando a la nada. Era un joven respetable. No me puse a analizarlo mas, porque realmente no me interesaba. Asentí a lo que rabia dicho, y sin mas, se retiró. Miré el reloj: 7:30 A.M.

¿Enserio?

Me senté en la cama y miré a mi alrededor. Blanco. Blanco aquí, blanco allá. Blanco, blanco, blanco. Ugh. No se que querían transmitir con este color: si paz, o una sensación de vacío. Me acosté, aceptando que la cama era sumamente cómoda. Si hubiese sido una niña _común_, hubiese saltado por horas en ella.

Duré unos minutos así, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Después de cansarme de perder el tiempo, me dirigí a mis maletas (que a decir verdad, era lo único aquí que tenia color en este lugar, aparte de mi) y decidí desempacar.

¿Debería esconder mi ropa interior?

Se que hay hombres no tan honrados por ahí afuera, y temo por mis pantaletas. Me encogí de hombros, y metí toda mi ropa interior en el primer cajón del mueble que esta frente a la cama. También era blanco. Lo miré con curiosidad...me alegré. ¡No era tan blanco! era un poco mas oscuro.

¿Porqué me alegraba por el color de un mueble?

"Mi mente me esta jodiendo" sonreí,y sin más, volví a mi labor de acomodar toda mi ropa.  
Me gustaría acentuar que no toda mi ropa es negra, como creían los Titanes en un principio. ¡No, por supuesto que no! Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de color. Mi pijama es rosa.  
Tampoco uso zapatos con tacos tan altos, porque en verdad cansan. ¿Y a quién en este mundo le interesa mis zapatos de tacón? A nadie, sin duda.

Extraño MUCHO a los Titanes, y por eso pienso en otra cosa que no sea ellos.

Zapatos. Volví a mi otra maleta, y saqué todos mis zapatos y los acomodé en una linea recta, pegados a la pared.  
¿Cuándo me volví tan obsesiva? Simplemente amaba acomodar mis cosas así. ¡Hasta por color!

Titanes. Kory ha de estar llorando por mi, sin duda. Aunque no lo acepte del todo, amiga mía, yo también quiero llorar por ti. Te ha de alegrar que llevo puestos unos zapatos que me regalaste. Se que no lo notaste, pero te ha de alegrar. Cuando te vea, iremos de compras.

"Creo que todo esta en su lugar" me dije a mi misma. Creo que se volverá costumbre hablar conmigo misma de esta manera. Me mordí el labio inferior. ¡AH! ¿Desde cuándo esto también empezó a formarse una especie de tic?

Ojalá alguien hubiese probado mis labios.

* * *

_Robin P.O.V _

Camino por el largo pasillo, largo y frío pasillo. Se a donde me llevan mis pies, pero no lo quiero aceptar.

No aún.

Introduzco el código de la habitación, entro y esta se cierra detrás de mi. Una sensación de vacío me invade casi por completo. Solo faltaban unos cuantos libros de su librería personal. Ella sabía que no necesitaba tantos libros a donde iba.  
Me acerco al armario, caminando silencioso, casi como si fuera a despertar a alguien. La verdad me golpeó de lleno en el rostro: ya nadie duerme aquí. Vacío, el armario estaba vacío. Me dirijo a los muebles donde supuse que tendría mas ropa y lo abro, esperanzado. Vacío.

Me quedé por un momento viendo el cajón, como si estuviese esperando que mágicamente apareciera la ropa.

Nada sucedió.

Mis pies me guiaron a lo que sería el baño de Raven. Entré y me alegró lo limpia que es ella. Carece de sentido, pero me alegra.  
Abrí un pequeño gabinete pegado en la pared, esperando a ver si también no había nada ahí. Error, solo había unas toallas femeninas. Me encogí de hombros. ¿Se lleva todo lo necesario, menos sus toallas? Tal vez se le olvidó, concluí.

Salí de ahí, y me aventuré a acostarme en su cama. Su esencia lleno mis pulmones. No pudiéndolo resistir, me levanté de golpe y le pegué la pared, enojado.

Con la falta de Raven, seremos mas vulnerables. Su ida ha marcado un cambio. Un cambio en todos, y un cambio en mi. Tendremos que reforzar nuestro equipo, preparar mas estrategias. Tendré que patrullar aún mas.  
Ya no soy un niño, sin duda. He cambiado, y el cambio se llama **Nightwing**.

* * *

_**Uy, por fin! Robin ya tenia que hacer ese cambio. Ya tenia que ser el sexy de Nightwing.**_

_**AH! una cosa mas. Lo que si no entiendo, es porque a Raven la visten casi siempre de negro. Y si no es negro, es negro con rojo, o morado. ¿En serio, gente? Bueno, tal vez este justificado porque Raven es una adolescente y eso; pero aquí es un adulto joven. **_

_**Y porque Glen Murakami SIEMPRE vestia a los Titanes con el uniforme? HACE LO MISMO CON TODAS SUS CARICATURAS!  
Tampoco se dicen por su nombre. ¡VAMOS!  
**_

_**Ustedes creen que Raven este OOC?  
Recuerden que esta libre de la influencia de Trigon. Claro, las viejas costumbres no se van y sigue siendo sarcástica y todo; pero admite sus sentimientos, y se permite sentir.(Aun asi, será una desgraciada)**_

_**y por el lenguaje, creo que las groserías le añaden mas sabor. Les molesta? si no, para aminorarlos o suprimirlos. **_

_**Les gustó? No les gustó? Sugerencias? **_


End file.
